Dancing on my Own
by Fetteranton
Summary: Tweek is heading to the winter-ball with a rose dedicated to Craig. Oneshot Drama/angst/semi fluff/semi romance


I suck at writing and I need practice, so I decided to just write a somewhat fluffy one shot. Read & review please. Need all criticism I can get! Otherwise, enjoy!(oh, in Norway, we have our winter-ball in 10th grade, when we are 15 years old so I kinda wrote the story with that in mind. I am not sure how the american winter-ball works, so sowwy.. And is it a tuxedo or formal dress for a guy? And apologies to any fans of the series if I portray the characters wrong or spell their name wrong or anything)

I do not own South Park nor do I own "We R Who We R" by Kesha,"Firework" by Katy Perry or the title "Dancing On My Own" by Robyn)

xXx

Did he look cute? He thinks he does. No, he does not. What will make him look cute? Does he look cute at all? Will he ever look cute? Maybe the car will crash on the way to the ball, and he´ll be stuck in the burning wreckage and his face will melt away so he will look like a monster all life? Then all his friends will point and laugh at him because he will not be able to speak at all for the rest of his life and he will help the rest of his and MAYBE HE WILL HAVE TO BREATHE THROUGH A MACHINE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE AND AND AND..

-Pressure!

Tweek twists and jerks around in front of the bathroom mirror, his slightly oversized black tuxedo jacket flinging around on the loose arms, the red rosebud threatening to fall from the small pocket on the chest. His pants are held up high and only remains in place because of a tight leather belt while his shoes, luckily somewhat fitting him, causes a nagging but not really painful sting to his toes. Even his white undershirt was slightly oversized, making a big bulge on his stomach when he leans down. To make matters worse, doctor development had decided to pay a visit and left a big and really noticeable zit on the tip of his nose. Tweek whimpers, taking a big mouthful of coffee from the cup on the sink in front of him.

Is he going anorexic? He can not remember being this skinny a few months ago when his mother went out to buy the dress for the winter-ball! Buy a dress a few weeks before the winter-ball, he told his mother, but keeping a business costs a lot of money, especially when the amount of costumers have dwindled the last few months. Buying the dress a few months before the ball would be the best choice to save some money for the holidays! But maybe it is a plot going on? Maybe this was intended to happen! Maybe his father and mother had planned his all along! Humiliate him in front of the whole grade! Did they poison his food as well to make him skinny? Maybe they played an audio loop while he slept which hypnotized his senses to not feel hunger anymore! Maybe they slowly but surely started removing the amount of food served in dinner to thin him out?Maybe they were stretching the fabrics of the dress to make it bigger and make Tweek feel bad? Maybe they want his friends to brutally murder him with meat cleaves because he is a big humiliation to the ball to the rest of the grade and maybe they will tie his corpse to the back of a car and drive around and the whole town will laugh at his mangled corpse AND AND AND..

-Errrrrk! Tweek squirms and takes another mouthful of coffee.

No. Tweek knows why he had lost his feeling of hunger this year. Why he stopped ordering food at the cantina during lunch. Why he he excused skipping breakfast and dinner most of the time because he felt "sick". To be honest, Tweek did not mind not eating at all. He would turn skinny. He likes skinny girls, so maybe he would like a skinny Tweek? Not that Tweek was not skinny before, but he cold always improve for him..

Tweek blushes. He takes up his cellphone from the oversized pocket of his pants and finds his favorite picture saved on the cellphone. A portrait of Craig. Smiling and slightly red tinged on his cheeks. His blue hat is covered in snow, but yet he still wears it. The background is completely black, enhancing his facial looks and his blue eyes, staring into the camera.

Tweek softly strokes his thumb over the cellphone frame, stroking over Craig´s cheek on the portrait. It had been a whole year since that picture had been taken, but it remains as Tweeks favorite picture of Craig because of the memory that came along with it.

It had been an awkward school year. Tweek really had no one to hang around with at school and after school, leaving him to his own solitude to entertain him. Stan and Kyle´s group kept things for themselves, not really letting anyone into their clique except if they were a "hot" and "sexy" girl. Such was also the situation with Token and Clyde´s group. No girls could ever be attracted to Tweek. Not that he was ugly, not at all, most girls would agree on that his freckled face and small, red lips looks cute but it was his constant panic attacks which made the cliques ignore him. Every day and every weekend would be the same for Tweek. Nothing to do. While everyone was out and having fun, Tweek would be the one playing computer games all nights during weekends to distract himself from the immense jealousy he felt for the others. Why could not he have friends?

Craig belonged to Clyde´s clique in the sense that he was deemed attractive enough to be worthy. But Craig really just never gave a damn. Always a bored look upon his face, he would be found just staring out of the windows during classes. Even if Clyde and his gang sat down close to him and tried to add him into their conversations, Craig would often flip them off and return to staring out the window. Nonetheless, Craig was always invited out by them, but as proved by a fair share of Facebook pictures, he would always be seen on the dark edge of the picture, either staring out on the horizon if they were outside or staring out of a window if they were inside.

It was then Tweek´s luck that he would be placed next to Craig in his English lessons. At first, they never really talked. They only acknowledged each other as the kids who sat next to each other during a lesson and be forced to work with each other during assignments sometimes, but not really anything else. It was not until autumn when they had a project to work on and present to the class they had to meet up after school. They met up at the library and sat down by the computers, immediately starting up a net browser. To begin with, they had tried to do the assignment but at the end, they were both laughing together from silly pictures and videos from comedy sites. It was the first time Tweek had heard Craig actually laugh, even if they had spent most of their lives together in the same class.

They started talking more during classes, and got to know they shared a big amount of each others interests and opinions. Games, humor, music and even the people in the class. Eventually, they added each other to a chatting program and would spend hours chatting together after school. Tweek finally had found a friend, even if it was the most unlikely one. Even so, weekends were the worst. Craig would never be online. Only at night he would log on, but even then he would not even say hello or begin to chat with Tweek. Tweek had never spent so many miserable hours playing a computer game and waiting for Craig to log on.

It was a late saturday when the doorbell suddenly rang. Tweek´s mother opened up the door and Tweek standing on top of the staircase, looking in curiosity who it might be. Maybe it was a government agent who were going to kill his whole family? Craig stood outside.

-Hey dude. Wanna do something?

Tweek never have had so much fun. They spent hours just walking around, talking, playing, laughing, cracking up at mentions of pictures and videos they shared, swinging on the swingset at the playground and throwing snowballs at each other. Tweek threw a well aimed snowball at Craig´s face which made him fall to the snow covered ground. Shrieking, Tweek had suspected that he had murdered Craig and ran over. He had placed a hand on Craig´s shoulder and shaked him, but Craig turned around, stood up and laughed. Tweek laughed and took a picture of Craig´s snow covered hat. Tweek returned home as happy as he possibly could be with a burning chest and blushing cheeks. Tweek Tweaks was in love. After that, they would spend most of their time together at school and sometimes after school if Clyde´s group got hold of Craig first. Tweek´s Craig...

A sudden banging on the bathroom door interrupted Tweek from his thoughts, making him shriek loudly. Oh God, the aliens have finally come to abduct him and take him on a spaceship and penetrate him through his butt with a sharp antenna and fuse his genes with a cow in a intergalactic experiment so he would be known as the freaky cow man forever and AND AND..

-Honey! We have to leave in about two minutes! Do you have your rose ready?

-Errrk! Yes, mom! It´s ready!

Tweek reaches his hand up to feel if the rose is still there. It is gone. He looks down into the sink, and there it is. Covered in hot coffee. The rose had fell and he had hit the cup while panicking. Shit.

-HNNNNNGGH! Mom! MOM! I just.. I just have to comb my hair! I´ll be downstairs in a few!

And true enough, Tweek picks up a comb and starts preparing his hair. Tweek is sure Craig likes girls with straight hair, so Tweek will make his hair as straight as possible. Tweek does not worry about the rose, because he had bought two roses. It is a tradition to give a rose to the girl you are dancing with to thank her for the dance, but Tweek could just excuse himself with saying that he totally had forgot it. The other rose is not a tradition. It is something Tweek wanted to do himself. The other rose he will give to Craig in a secluded place, which is when he will try to tell Craig how he feels. Tonight is the night when Tweek will prove that he is a strong person. Yes. Tweek is a strong person. He looks at the cellphone again, which he was still clutching on with his left hand. The picture is still there. Tweek feels his knees go weak.

XxX

Tweek keeps his rose hidden inside his dress jacket. He had been clever and decided to use tape to hinder the rose from suddenly falling out of the jacket, exposing it to everyone around him, which makes them ask questions, and maybe then they would drag him into a dark room and interrogate him through violence by beating him and then he would be eaten alive by dogs when he couldn´t answer properly and then his whole family will be killed because they would be suspected terrorists and AND AND..

-Tweek, we don´t have time to buy a new rose for you, so you better take good care of the lucky lady, young man!

Tweek squeels, nodding quickly at his mother while taking a large gulp of coffee from the thermos he had also brought along with him. The car ride is going relatively well except for the incredibly icy roads. Each swing made Tweek do the cross and say a prayer, hoping that the old dude somewhere up there would forgive him for whatever sins he had comitted throughout his life. When they finally arrived at the school, Tweek could swear that he felt an invisible hand on his shoulder, telling him that he would be alright.. Was Jesus hanging around in South Park? Tweek does not now, and at the moment, he does not really care. He needs all the help he can get, divine or not.

-Now have fun, dear!

Tweek´s mother drove off. Tweek started walking slowly over to the old gym hall, suddenly feeling his hands shaking. Could it be the cold? No, it was not cold tonight at all. It was unusually warm for a town like South Park, but.. How will Craig react? Will he like how Tweek looks? Maybe he will hate it. No. He will hate it. Tweek is not cute like the other girls around here. Maybe if Tweek changed a little. Maybe then Craig would notice him more. Changed his style? Comb his hair more? Wear tighter jeans? Buy some fake glasses? Maybe be reborn as a girl? Maybe then Craig would notice him..

He spotted Clyde´s group standing on the corner gym hall as he arrived at the entrance. Each and everyone of them were wearing a fitting tuxedo and shiny formal shoes as they were leaning against the wall, crossing their arms and some of them having a cigarette between their lips. Amongst them were some of the girls, most of them already clinging to some guy. Then he saw Craig standing in front of them, back faced towards the wal and against the rest of the group, staring into the horizon again. Tweek stood at the entrance dumfounded, his mind debating whether or not he should approach Craig.

Be strong, Tweek.

Tweek took slow steps towards the shadowy figure of Craig, his heart beating faster and harder as he came closer. Clyde and his group did not notice Tweek approaching, and neither did Bebe Stevens as she grabbed Craigs arm and flung herself right in front of him, smiling brightly and hugging him tightly, slightly revealing her butt slightly because of the short dress.

It is true. Tweek was not sure if anyone really was capable of feeling a stinging pain in the heart when the heart was suddenly encumbered by jealousy. But he did. Even if Craig had talked to Tweek about how much "Chubby Babe" annoys Craig, and that Clyde would probably set them up to dance together in the winter ball, it still hurts. Who is chubby Bebe, with those ugly, blonde, curled hair and fake push up boobs to claim Craig like an animal? Who are these fools to set up beautiful Craig with such a ugly beast?

Fuck, it hurts.

Tweek squirms slightly, turning around and makes his way into the gym hall. He sits down at one of the many round tables scattered around the low lit gym hall and takes a large gulp of his coffee. Ugh. This gym hall smells faintly like sweat and plastic, just like every other gym hall does. Even opening up all air vents and windows, including having a big candle in the middle of the table did not really help. Why set up a ball at the gym hall? Lack of places to book for the night and money, they blamed it on. Bah, better than nothing. Atleast here, he could take Craig to the playground after the dance, to the place where he had hit Craig with the snowball one time. To the place where he will confess his love with a rose. To where Tweek will probably have his first kiss..

Tweek blushes.

XxX

The rest of the grade had gathered up a few minutes later and sat down by the tables with their respective dates. Tweek had not asked anyone to dance with him, thus he had to share a table with Cartman and Butters, who neither asked nor was asked by the girls.

Cartman´s stomach threatened to make his tuxedo explode on him and kept ranting on about how "filthy, dirty, bitchy and ugly" girls are at this school. Butters, the hopeless optimistic Butters, looked fairly handsome, but kept talking about how nice it is to spend the night alone, because after all, "We let them beautiful girls go to the guys that deserve them!"

The dinner they were served went by fast. Tweek poked the dinner around with his fork, glancing over at Craig to see if Craig looks back. And he did. Craig waves slightly and smiles at Tweek, who returns the gesture, blushing madly. By the time Tweek had waved back, Cartman had already taken his plate and started eating up whatever Tweek had left of his food. Nevermind it, Tweek did not want it anyway. Bebe kept her eyes on Clyde, who sat at the other end of the table while Craig returned to eating his food slowly. He looks bored again.

The tables were pushed away to make room for the dancers, and they came quickly onto the dancefloor as "We R Who We R" by Kesha started blasting through large speakers installed that very day. Tweek is sitting down by one of the tables in the corner, observing the massive crowd jumping around to the beat of the song. He is not really bothered about not dancing. Who knows? Maybe there is a bomb planted in the crowd which makes the whole crowd blow into pieces and then Tweek takes the blame because he will be a survivor and then dogs will eat him and his family alive and and AND..

Amongst them he saw Craig jumping and dancing along, still managing to retain a bored expression on his face. For once, he had taken off his blue hat, revealing his raven black hair which was styled spiky with glistening hair gel. Had he suddenly turned guido? Bebe clings to Craig tightly, her chest pressing against Craig´s chest as she swayed her hips back and forth. Tweek laughs. Craig is probably disappointed and angered that he had to go with "Chubby Babe", so he had to fake his style to look somewhat attractive towards her tonight and is probably trying to come up with a plan to avoid her, but..

Craig. It hurts.

It took a while, but by the time Firework started playing as the 6th song, most of the dancing crowd was scattered around the room. Some were in the corners, making out while others were heading out, probably taking a cigarette break or fresh air. Tweek saw that Craig was on his way out amongst the crowd, and quickly stood up to follow them.

Tweek´s heart was pumping as he pulled the rose out from inside the jacket and made his way outside slowly. Cold sweat started to damp his palms and the rest of his body, making him shiver intensely. Why is he even doing this? Because Craig has to know. Craig has to know how much happiness he has, on his own, filled Tweek´s heart with. How much laughter and joy they shared, and how much more they could share if they were together. How much Craig´s voice calms Tweek down when he has his panic attacks. How his chest starts burning and how his heart is beating faster and harder when he sees Craig. Craig must know about how much Tweek loves him, and forever will love him. Craig must know.

Tweek has found his way out, and takes a long and deep breath as he steps outside and the air hits his face like a hammer. The somewhat warm temperature keeps his palms damp and body sweating as he follows Craig as he walks behind a corner of the building. Craig is beautiful tonight, except for his silly hair of course. Tweek blushes and giggles slightly, following the footsteps of the unaware Craig. Craig fits a tuxedo better than Tweek thought, but nothing fits Craig better than a tight white t-shirt. Tweek blushes intensly.

Craig, how come you look so bored all the time? Is it because something is wrong? Do you long for someone? Anyone you are waiting for? Are you waiting for me, Craig?

Tweek´s heart feels like exploding as he would soon go around the corner and encounter him. Tweek´s mind goes blank as he is suddenly unsure of what to say or what to do. Oh God, oh God, pressure! He has not practiced for this bit! Just walk up to him, give him the rose and just express whatever you have on your heart. Just say it right out. Then you hug him. Thank him for everything. Then, if everything is right, you kiss. Your first kiss.

Tweek whimpers.

Tweek turns the corner. His nerves suddenly calms down as he sees Craig´s back facing him a couple of meters away. Tweek. This is your chance. This is your day.

Tweek slowly walks up to Craig, holding the rose tightly to his chest. He opens his mouth to call out Craig´s name before he sees the arms embracing him. Before he hears the wet, slippery sounds and moaning. Before they turn around slightly, revealing the tounges dancing between Craig and Bebe´s mouth. They do not notice themselves as they start touching each other, arousing each other, pleasuring each other and their animalistic instincts are taking over. They do not notice Tweek´s pale face as he turns around and runs. They do not notice the red flower laying in the snow nor sees Tweek´s tears as he runs. Runs somewhere. Somewhere he can feel safe. Somewhere he can feel protected.

Craig.

I´m just a boy.

Why won´t you notice me?

XxX

alright, that´s it I guess. Why Craig is making out with Bebe? Well, one of them must have asked one another to dance with each other. Even if Clyde did hook them up at the ball, Craig do always have the alternative to just walk away if he does not like Bebe. Craig excused his love for Bebe by giving her the nickname "Chubby Babe", and denied his love for her when chatting with Tweek.

Hope you enjoyed it. Hugsnkisses ( i cant make smilie faces on this document for some reason)


End file.
